Woru University
Woru University is the university of mostly summoners from those mainly rich and successful families. They throw both caution and their Hyoru in the wind and settle for a Hyoru's physical capabilties for assistance. Recently, the newest dean, Lyrica Mo who is also known as the "Demonic Elf from Hell," has been working to change the school drastically, keeping the very little good things that Woru has to offer while trying to completely rehaul the school system due to its corrupt nature. She is also working on actually rebuilding the school after she destroyed much of it and the city itself form two years ago. The school's current rankings in the following categories are: *Campus: 4th Place *Overall Curriculum: 3rd Place *Academic Curriculum: 1st Place *Magic Curriculum: 4th Place *Athletics Curriculum: 1st Place *Hyoru Curriculum: 4th Place *Hyoru Treatment: 4th Place *Number of Extra Curricular Activities: 4th Place *Yearly Turn-Out of working summoners: 1st Place History Founding Woru University was founded at the same time as all the other universities due to the decisions of the Royal Family of the newly established capital, Lunari city. Aside from the Royal Family, many of the upper class felt that summoners were necessary so that Hyoru can continue to be used as tools. To find a way to use these "tools," the upper class asked that a school be founded in Woru so that their children can be taught on how to properly use Hyoru. The other universities and cities averted their attention away from Woru and its policies on Hyoru. The first dean of Woru, Warren, was a man of greed and selfishness though he presented himself as a kind and caring individual. No one was ever able to tell the true nature of Warren barring a few exceptions. Warren's policies in Woru University were well accepted from both the student body and the city. He enforced Hyoru submission and punishment while appealing to the status of the upper class. He also condoned the condemnation of the middle and lower class, considering them just barely above a Hyoru's status. Anyone who even thought twice against his policies were beaten by the rest of the students or by the citizens of the city. It also didn't help that Warren, despite his nature, was a powerful SS rank summoner who had a powerful affinity towarsd lightning. Everything went as planned within Woru. Eventually, Warren felt as though he needed to spread his ideals and influence over the rest of the kingdom. This was immediately met with harsh criticism from Eyan while the other two universities just ignored him. Over the following years, Warren slowly planned to take over the kingdom. His thirst for power was unsatisfied, to the point where those outside of his influence were able to tell that he was corrupted. Before he actually got anything done, Noto soon came upon a crisis. Noto's dean had become insane and mad with dark magic. Sa-iki's dean called upon Warren and Eyan's dean to help her take down Noto's dean at Noto. Thinking this was a good way to spread a good reputation, Warren accompanied Sa-iki's dean to Noto. However, the actual battle took place at Sa-iki itself. This was because Noto's dean had escaped to Sa-iki. The fight took place and after a long, hard battle, the three deans overpowered the corrupted monster. This was the main part of the event that future generations would call "The Rampage." Just as Warren had planned, he was proclaimed a hero though alongside with the other three deans. The Time of Peace... and Pieces Warren's ambitions died a couple years later after The Rampage. He disappeared one day, not leaving a single trace. No one knows whatever happened to Warren. However, no one had time to worry about Warren as Woru scrambled to find a new dean. They didn't want the Queen to choose for them this time as they knew that her most probable choice was someone who would not agree with the ideals of the people of Woru. The new dean selected by Woru City citizens and Woru University students and faculty members was an apprentice to Warren as a summoner. They believed that she was the only one who fully understood Warren's ideals and goals and she did. However, she was not as ambitious as Warren so she was not as forceful nor strict. Yet, Woru remained the way it was during Warren's era only not as tense. The new dean did bring about progress, here and there. Woru was content with their new dean. However, it was clear that there were several more people in Woru who were ambitious and wanted to take Warren's dream to a whole new level. They didn't do much but rather planned several things behind the scenes while they waited for the new dean to eventually retire some decades later. They wouldn't dream of disobeying her as she was a powerful summoner and someone who could be considered close to Warren. An Era of Small Progress The plans of the ambitious people were coming into fruitation after the second dean retired. Woru was soon in unity to show themselves superior to everyone. This applied to their own Hyoru, servants, and the rest of the world. There was even a case of planning against the Royal Family, deeming that they were not fit to run Lunari Kingdom. However, Woru's actions still remained in the shadows as they did not want to cause a sudden uproar. Instead, they began to fund Woru University more and more so that they could research and train their summoners. This also led to even more Hyoru mistreatment as, behind the scenes, Hyoru were being experimented on and some even "killed" during the process. They were looking and experimenting for all sorts of things, including being able to transfer a Hyoru's ability to a human and thus the Hyoru no longer having a purpose. The progress was relatively slow but the people were patient. The fourth dean, the fifth dean, the sixth dean, the seventh; they all came and went as all they did was continue research and continue to meet the ambitions of Woru. There were few people, here and there, that resisted but most that openly spoke against the ideals of Woru were found to be missing a few days later and never to return. Those that held their tongue but still did not agree with Woru also disappeared but came back with a slight change in personality and ideals. Yet, in records sent out from Woru to other universities and the capital, Woru appeared normal. The Few Decades before the Current Dean The dean before Lyrica was on the verge of finally setting out to take over the kingdom. When she was first in charge of the university, she took a look at the progress of Woru. The research barely progressed for the past century. However, Woru had plenty of resources and its summoners were ready to fight. She thought that the only problem would be Noto's dean, Yoru. At this time, she was considered the strongest summoner but Woru's dean thought she would go down after conquering everyone else. And that everyone else would be a simple matter of days before they fall. Or at least she and the rest of Woru thought. Thus came the incident between Lyrica and the rest of Woru. Their dreams were all crushed in a single day by the one who became the dean on that very same day. Campus The technical size of Woru University's campus is about 122 square kilometers which is closer to a fifth of Woru City. Just like the rest of the universities, the campus is mainly open areas. However, there is also a large lake that accounts for part of the campus which is known as Sasho Lake. Woru University doesn't have any significant building aside from the main building but that's because all the buildings are close to one another and are all of a cathedral style. As such, the area of Woru University's campus where the school buildings reside looks more like a city itself instead of a school. There are even actual streets rather than just simple stone pathways. This area takes up 31 square kilometers. Main Building The main building of Woru University is a large, cylindrical, cathedral-style building that has 33 floors. The first 18 floors are 25 feet high and are 5 kilometers in diameter. The last 15 floors are also 25 feet high but only 3 kilometers in diameter. There are some training areas scattered throughout the floors but most students who bother to train prefer to do it outside of the city-like area and in the open lands. The main building is supported by magic stones but, unlike Noto or Sa-iki, the magic stones are actually underground and keep the foundation steady and strong from there. In most recent times, Lyrica has had to change the magic stones due to their weakening during her battle with the university and the city. Dorms The dorms are on the eastern end of the city-like area. Once at the dorms by taking the main street to it, one can see that there are two sets of buildings separated by one large building. The two sets of buildings are the male and female dorms, with the male dorms on the southern side and the female dorms on the northern side. The building in the center serves as a clubhouse and the dorms for the supervisors. There is a curfew in Woru where students must not be outside their dorms at 9 P.M. though neither the students nor the staff take this too seriously. Only when the student council or Lyrica is found near the area is when the curfew is taken seriously. Both the male and female dorms are separated into five parts of the alphabet: A, B, C, D, and E. Just like the other universities, each section is further divided based off of age. This layout of the dorms is the only thing that is the same among the four universities. Sasho Lake Sasho Lake is a large lake found inside Woru University's campus. It is roughly 58 square kilometers and supposedly has an average depth of 3 kilometers. Many school events are hosted near the lake or even on the lake as the large body of water allows water events and competitions to happen. Some time long ago, the fourth dean used her earth-attributed Hyoru to form a beach area on the part of Sasho lake that faces the school buildings. Student Body Most of the student body are actually very patriotic for Woru but in truth have no idea of what has happened behind the scenes. Rather, they currently think that the rest of the world is their enemy, that they are inferior. They are also mostly of the higher class, with a few of the middle class as well as a couple exceptions, like soldiers. As such, they can do pretty much whatever they please with their money. That is, until Lyrica decides to interfere. Woru, generation after generation, seems to have never changed. That is, until the previous couple of years. Lyrica has worked hard to radically transform Woru, especially after she learned of all the things occuring in the shadows for the past centuries. Lyrica also had to do something a bit drastic, that was approved by Royal Family, and expeled everyone above the age of 30 and even a few who were in their late twenties due to their mindset from all the brainwashing that many of the higher-ups in Woru have done. As such, Woru University is pretty much a university of those 13-19 and 20-29. Currently, the student body is not doing well. Prior to Lyrica, most of the data sent to the kingdom was fabricated and almost everyone in Woru supposedly functioned at an honors level. It was recently revealed that the true statistics are currently at 20% honors, 35% average, and 45% below average. This is due to the neglect that most students have to their Hyoru followed by the fact that most students bribed their way up. Of course, there's no way either of these could happen now. With this, Woru is soon to also lose its place with highest number of working summoners upon graduating. Currently, 76,444 students are enrolled in Woru. The Student Council Woru's student council has very little power. Lyrica has currently restricted most of their powers and responsibilities as the students are still resisting change. The only reason there is still a student council in place is because Lyrica at least wants to keep the tradition going while she's transforming the school and the city. *President- Rion Kurt: Current president of the studen council. Doesn't actually have any power at the moment. *Vice President- Satoko Kurabayashi: Current vice president of the student council. Doesn't actually have any power at the moment either. *Secretary- Arnold Hayter: Current secretary of the student council. Has nothing to do. Really, nothing. *Treasurer- Keiichi Nozomu: Current treasurer of the student council. Can't do anything but simply keep track of what the students need in terms of money. However, either Lyrica or a trusted staff member must be the one to actually act upon it. *General Affairs Manager- Shashana Armendariz: Current general affairs manager of the student council. Another member just here for tradition and show. Teachers and Other Staff Members Woru is currently under-staffed with both teachers and other staff members. This is due to a ridiculous number of firings that Lyrica had to do. She evaluated each staff member individually, one by one, making sure that each teacher and staff member had both the actual qualifications and had no intentions of going against what both Lyrica and the rest of the world wanted Woru to reform into. Some actually resisted only to be shot down by Lyrica herself though she made sure not to actually kill any of them. Currently, Lyrica is trying her best for applications even if people are not absolutely qualified. She can't afford to be picky at this point but she's managing to keep a tight ship with all the applicants. A few teachers from other universities have offered to temporarilly teach at Woru but Lyrica had to turn some of them down due to the fact that they were too weak and might be susceptable to some sort of riot from students or possibly even other staff members. Classes Woru University has the bare minimum of classes that involve the use of Hyoru. The classes, more or less, focus on the summoner. Even then, there are not that many. Rather, and due to the majority of students coming from the upper class, many classes are meant to raise students to be "leaders" in society and their summoner abilities as something secondary. Like the rest, a maximum of eight classes can be taken. Unlike the rest of the universities, attendance is mandatory unless stated otherwise by the teacher. Click here for more information and for a list of Woru classes. Clubs Woru has a small amount of clubs on top of the lack of productivity from said clubs, which causes Woru to be dead last in the Extra Curricular Activities section in the Lunari Rankings. It does not help that several students are part of several clubs but hardly do not do anything but voice their opinion. Sadly, Lyrica has yet to even touch the whole system of the clubs. However, it is said she has plans for reformations soon. There are some nobles back in Lunari City that are weary of her reformation plans... Establishing a Club *Have, at minimum, six students at the creation of the club *Each founding student must either be of noble birth or have approval from one of the teacher's *Approval of three teachers, one of which has to serve as an advisor to the club *Sign the proper documents *Create a club name Joining a Club *Either be a noble or be considered of proper status to join a club Top 5 Clubs The following list is based off of popularity and quality: #"We Hate Lyrica Club" #*Member Count: 66,666 #*A club that is built thate Lyrica. Currently contains even first year students who normally wouldn't have been able to join a club before the start of the school. Their hatred is strong... but so is their fear. #"We, the Nobles" #*Menber Count: 42,375 #*A club that is built to glorify nobles and assert their position as leaders in the world. Often hold seminars to help educate nobles in how to use their position as well as go around to surrounding villages to explain why nobles are wonderful. #"Hyoru Training" #*Member Count: 38,910 #*A club that was established to educate Summoners about their servants, the Hyoru. Also meant to teach Hyoru their place and what little rights and freedoms they have... supposedly. #"A Summoner's Song" #*Member Count: 27,051 #*A club that revolves around music. Plenty of Woru students enjoy music and find it a way to pass the time when they are not discussing various, "noble" ideas at length. #"Alchemy's Nobles" #*Member Count: 49,638 #*A club of Woru that revolves around the alchemist profession. They are relatively competitive, compared to most other clubs in Woru and generally use the money from their families to get what they want. List of Other Notable Cl/ubs *"Jewelry Crafters" *"Theatre Enthusiasts" *"Observing Lower Classes" *"We Hate Meru Club" *"Ornate Weaponry" *"Culinary Dominance" *"Societies Throughout History" *"Royal Family Supporters" *"Magic Research Society" *"A Midday's Gossip" *"Sasho Lake Watchers" *"Crossdressers" *"The Fanclub of Yaoi" *"The Fanclub of Yuri" School Legends and Rumors *There is a rumor among the students about three legendary magic stones. There is a whole story behind these supposed magic stones, though long story short they were stones that fell from the sky during a meteor shower and heavily resonated with pure magic. These magic stones are apparently capable of tremendous effects and some even stated that these magic stones would grant a normal human power to rival an S rank summoner. These three magic stones are called the "Three Starlights." *Some students believe that the body of the previous dean was not erased from existence with Lyrica's star-attribute ability but rather that it lies deep in Sasho Lake. Many believe that, should this rumor be true, Lyrica had chosen to hide the body in the lake to prevent any rebellion and resistance from the previous dean's supporters. *A few students of Woru are spreading a rumor that Lyrica is in love with some staff member at Sa-iki University. *There is a haunted building somewhere around the southern outskirts of Woru University, according to students. This rumor is linked to the rumors of the haunted buildings found in Noto, Sa-iki, and Eyan. *---More to come as more students gossip. Or at least that's what you think.--- Category:Information